Genji Blade (weapon)
.]] Genji Blade , also known as Genjito, Genji Katana or Minamoto's Katana, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is part of Genji equipment, and thus at times associated with Gilgamesh. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Genji Blade is a weapon for Auron, obtained when the dominant ability on any katana is Triple Overdrive. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Genji Bow is a bowsword for Serah that allows her to attack more frequently. It can be upgraded to Genji Bow Kiku, Genji Bow Sakura, and True Genji Bow. Final Fantasy XIV The Genji Katana is a level 70 main arm for Samurai, obtained by trading in 8 Deltascape Datalog v4.0 items obtained from the Deltascape (Savage) raid. It is item level 345, has a Physical Damage rating of 100, and increases Strength +308, Vitality +225, Determination +328, and Direct Hit Rate +196, with two slots for materia melds. Final Fantasy XV Genji Blade is a katana obtained by completing ''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus. It belonged to Cor Leonis, Gilgamesh before coming to the possession of Gladiolus Amicitia. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Genji Blade is Jack's ultimate weapon. It is dropped by True Gilgamesh if defeated as Jack on the third playthrough. It provides 75 Attack Power and sells for 1 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Genji Blade is a level 100 katana that provides +68 Attack and is 1/3rd of the Soul of Yamato set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 31,920 gil, Heike's Blade, Behemoth Horn x5, and Titan Crystal x5. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Genji Blade is a level 100 katana that provides +67 Attack, -1 Defense, +39 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the Soul of Yamato set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 180,320 gil, Heike's Blade, Samurai Spirit, and Giant's Hope x5. The Genji Blade is also used in some of Gilgamesh's attacks at a 15% chance. When used, it depletes the opponent's EX Gauge with each hit and deals 75% normal damage. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Genji Blade is a katana that provides 107 ATK. It can be obtained by completing Attack of Gilgamesh. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Genji Katana is a katana that can be equipped by Ren. Gallery FFX Weapon - Katana 4.png|Final Fantasy X. XIII-2_Genji_Bow_Weapon.png|Final Fantasy XIII-2. DFFOO Genji Blade (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Genji Blade FFX UR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Genji Blade FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFRK Genji Blade FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFBE Genji Blade.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology As their standing remained legendary throughout, so did the weapons the clan wielded. Their most famous swords were said to be the Dojigiri Yasutsuna, the ''tachi once wielded by Minamoto no Yorimitsu, said to have slain the infamous demon lord Shuten Doji; and the Ima no Tsurugi, a mystical blade of the famous Minamoto no Yoshitsune, said to have been gifted to him by the tengu of Mount Hiei who trained him in the martial and magical arts. Category:Swords Category:Bowswords